road to hell
by vampiregleek1
Summary: Mandy Gilbert is just trying to get over her parent's death along with her brother and sister. She has lived in Mystic falls her whole life so what happens when the salvatore brothers show up. What about the mysterious stranger that she can't get her mind off of?Damon/oc Klaus/oc. AU sorta
1. pilot

**AN/ I have decided to try writing again I hope I succeed this time... this will be Damon/oc/Klaus because who doesn't dream of that? Lol!**

**Mandy Gilbert**

**Age 17**

******Chapter 1. Pilot.**

I woke up to my sister knocking on the door I knew it was her because of our super twin telepathy.

"come in!" I shouted before she peeked in the door.

"Hey Lena" I said.

She looked over at me with a small smile "Morning Mandy"

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

She sighed "I'm fine, what about you?"

I nodded "I'm doing okay"

"We better get going" She said and pushed the diary into her bag.

We both went downstairs, Aunt Jenna fussing over our first day.

"Okay. Toast I can make toast" She said rushing around.

"It's all about the coffee aunt Jenna" Elena said with a smile.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked coming into the kitchen.

"First day of school and I'm totally unprepared" She said. "Lunch Money?"

"I'm good" Elena said.

"Me too" I said as Jeremy took the money from her hands.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" I asked.

"I'm meeting with my thesis adviser at…now. Crap."

"Then Go" Elena said "We'll be fine"

She left and both Elena I glanced at each other before looking over at Jeremy.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Don't start" He said and walked out.

I sighed and shook my head.  
"Come on Bonnie's waiting" Elena said.

"Give me five minutes" I said.

I ran upstairs and threw jeans, a blue button up tube top with stars and my black jacket on, along with my black boots.

I quickly ran out of the house, seeing Bonnie and Elena in the car. I got in the back and sighed inwardly. I hated school.

"So Gram's is telling me, I'm psychic, our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that" Bonnie said. No offence to bonnie but she may be going crazy on us. "I know crazy, she's going on and on about it and I'm like put this woman in a home already, But I started thinking, I predicted Obama, I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands...ELENA! Back in the car" Bonnie said.

I watched my sister carefully, she had zoned out again. She's been doing it a lot lately.

"I did it again didn't I? I-I'm sorry Bonnie, you were saying that-"

"She's psychic now" I said leaning forward.

"Right okay" Elena said "Then predict something, predict something about me"

"I see..."

A crow suddenly hit the car and we all yelped in fright.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked "Oh My god!"

"Elena are you okay?" I asked.

"It's okay I'm fine" She said.

"It was like a bird or something, it came out of nowhere" bonnie said.

"really, I can't be freaked out by cars the rest of my life" Elena said.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass" Bonnie said "And I predict all the sad times and dark times are over and you're going to be beyond happy"

I smiled. Lets hope so...

We got to the school and went in, standing at out lockers, I didn't pay any attention until I heard Caroline.

"Elena! Mandy ! Oh my god" Her voice said.

She hugged Elena then she hugged me. I inwardly groaned at her enthusiasm.

"How are you two? Oh it's good to see you both! How are they? Are they good?" She asked Bonnie.

"Caroline we're right here" I said.

"And we're fine thank you" Elena said.

"Really?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. Much better" Elena and I say at the same time.

"Oh you poor things" She said and pulled us into another hug, I frowned.  
"Okay Caroline" I said.

"Oh! Okay, see you guys later?"

"Okay! Bye" bonnie said.

I frowned "No comment" Elena said.  
"I'm not going to say anything" Bonnie replied.

We began walking again but Bonnie stopped us.

"Hold up. Who's this?" She asked.

We looked into the secretary's office to see the back of a boy.

"All we see is back" I said to Bonnie.

"It's a hot back" Bonnie said.

I smirked "Jeremy! Good batch man" I heard a boy say. I rolled my eyes, he'd been smoking weed again.

"I'll be right back" Elena said.

"Please be hot!" Bonnie whispered and I laughed.

Bonnie and I watched as the boy left the office, he stared at Bonnie and then glanced at me, as if his eyes were searching mine. I felt my face heat up but he smiled at us, causing me to smile back.

We watched him as he bumped into Elena, and I grinned at Bonnie, who grinned back.

We all went to our history class...and my god I forgot how much I hated Mr. Tanner. As usual he was talking about something I didn't understand, so I doodled in my notepad and looked up, finding myself staring at the back of the new boys head. He was looking at my sister...who was looking back at him, she blushed and looked away.

I smiled...maybe he would be good for her...

I was in the house, myself, I had no idea where my sister and my brother were, I had a funny idea of where they had went though. I sat in the kitchen and read through my emails on my phone and that's when Elena came in.

"Where were you?" I asked not looking up.  
She sighed "I was just...um..."

"You were at the cemetery weren't you?" I asked.

She sighed again and sat across from me, and I looked over at her.

"Lena, I know it's hard...trust me, I know but we need to try and move on" I said.

She bit her lip " I know"

"Bonnie wants to know if we'll meet her and Caroline later at the grill" I said changing the subject.

"Sounds good" She answered.

-LATER-

"We're meeting Bonnie at the grill" I said to Jenna.

"Okay. Have fun" She said "Wait I got this...Don't stay out late, it's a school night " She said.

"Well done Aunt Jenna" I grinned and opened the door, seeing the new boy..who's name was Stefan.

"Oh" I said.

"Sorry I was just about to knock, I'm here to see Elena" Of course you are.

"Uh...two seconds" I said "Lena!"

"What?" She shouted back.

"There's someone at the door for you" I said "I'll catch you at the grill!"

I smiled and shook my head. "It's nice to finally meet you Stefan"

"You too..." he tried but didn't know my name. I smirked.  
"Mandy"

I sauntered past him and went to the grill, going in and seeing Caroline, Bonnie and Matt. I sat down in the empty seat next to Matt, who looked over at me.

"How are you and Elena doing?" He was asking more about Elena than me.

"Their mom and dad just died" Bonnie said "How do you think?"

I frowned and shook my head "Elena's doing fine Matt, she's putting on a good face but it's only been four months"

"Has she said anything about me?" He asked.

"Oh no" I said putting my hands up "SO not getting in the middle"

"Pick up the phone and call her" Bonnie said.  
"I feel weird calling her, she broke up with me"

"give her time Matt" I said patting his shoulder with a small smile.

Just as I said it, Elena walked through the doors with Stefan, I bit my lip.

"More time huh?" Matt asked. I shrugged.

They walked over and stood "Hey, I'm Matt it's nice to meet you" Matt said.

"Hi, Stefan" Stefan replied.

"Hey" Elena said.

"Hey" Matt replied.

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked. Her attempt to flirt with Stefan was terrible.

"mm-hmm and moved when I was still young"

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parent's passed away" He said.

"I'm sorry, Any siblings?" I asked.

"None that I talk to" He said "I live with my uncle"

"So Stefan, if you're new here you wont know about the party tomorrow" Caroline said batting her eyelashes. i rolled my eyes.

"It's a back to school thing at the Falls" Bonnie said.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked turning to Elena.

"Of course she is" I said before she could reply.

Mr Tanner was again yapping on about something I didn't understand, he spoke to Bonnie...then Matt, then Elena and was trying to make a fool of her.

"I'm sorry-I don't know" She said in a small voice.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons Elena, but the personal excuses ended with summer break"

I wanted to punch him straight in the face and if I could get away with it...I would.

"There were 346 casualties unless you're counting the local civilians" Stefan said. Saviour Stefan, I smiled.

"That's correct Mister..."

"Salvatore"

"Salvatore? Any relation to the Original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant"

"Well, Very good, except of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle"

"Actually there were 27 sir, confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons, they were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr Tanner"

"Hmm"

I smirked

Bonnie, Elena and I were standing at the bonfire.

"People look up to me. I have to set an example" Elena said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Just admit it Elena" Bonnie said.  
"oh, ok, he's a little pretty" She said.

"He had that romance novel stare" Bonnie said.

I smirked "Stefan looked deep into her eyes piercing her soul with his hypnotic stare." I say with a grin. Elena scowled and I laughed.

"So where is he?" Bonnie asked.  
"I don't know you tell us, you're the psychic" Elena said.

"Oh right. I forgot, Grams says I have to concentrate" Bonnie said.

"Wait! You need a crystal Ball!" I said with a smile.

She touched Elena's hand and then spaced out for a few minutes.  
"Bonnie?" I asked, she then abruptly pulled her hand back.

"What?" Elena asked.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow" She said.

"What?" Elena asked.

"A crow, there was fog, a man...I'm drunk, it's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. yeah? Okay I'm gonna get a refill"

She sauntered off "Okay...Bonnie!" Elena shouted.

She looked at me and shrugged and we both turned seeing Stefan.

"hi" He said.

"Hey" "Hi" We both said at the same time.

"um..I'm gonna...go over there...you know...to do...um something else"I said and walked away. I heard Elena giggle and I shook my head.

After standing myself for ten minutes, I saw Jeremy.

"Jer!" I shouted. He ignored me and walked into the woods, so I followed him.

"Jeremy!" I shouted again, again he ignored me. I growled under my breath.  
"Jeremy where the hell are you going"

"I don't wanna hear it!"

"Yeah well to bad!" I snapped back.

Suddenly he tripped, I gasped and ran forward and saw he was lying over someone.

"Vicki? No! Oh my god it's Vicki" Jeremy said.

"Oh My God!" I said.

"NO!" Jeremy said and stood, picking her up and he carried her back, me behind him.

"Somebody help!" I shouted.

"Vicki?" Matt asked "Vicki, what the hell?"

"What happened to her?" Tyler demanded.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Matt shouted.

Elena, was then in between Matt and I.

"Everybody back up! give her some space" Tyler said.

"It's her neck!" I said. "something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood"

I looked around seeing Stefan, he stood out from most people. his eyes were wide and he had this look on his face...this look that told me he knew what had happened, he turned and quickly left.

"Vicki! Vicki come on" Matt says "Open your eyes! Vicki look at me" Matt says to his unconscious sister.

Elena, Bonnie and I watched as Matt left in the ambulance with Vicki. I frowned.

"Hey, we're gonna go to mainline coffee...wait for news" Bonnie said.

"I gotta take Jeremy home" I said "But you can go Lena"

"No it's fine, I'm tired, it's been a long day"

"Guy's I'm not psychic but whatever I saw...I have this feeling"

"Bonnie..what?" Elena asked.

"That it's just the beginning" She said.

She sauntered off to get Caroline.

"I'll go get Jeremy" Elena said.  
"I'll call Aunt Jenna"

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Stefan went into the boarding house quickly, frowning.

"What's going on?" Zack asked.

"Someone else was attacked tonight Zack and it wasn't me!" Stefan said and ran to his room.

Suddenly a crow entered.

"Damon" He stared over at the man on the balcony.

"Hello brother"

"Crow's a bit much isn't it?" Stefan asked.

"Wait until you see what I can do with the fog" Damon smiled.

"When did you get here?" Stefan asked.

"Well I couldn't miss your first day of school" Damon smirked "Your hairs different I like it"

"It's been fifteen years Damon" Stefan said.

"Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That grunge look, did not suit you" Damon said "Remember Stefan it's important to stay away from the fads"

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked.

"I miss my little brother" Damon said innocently.

"You hate small towns, it's boring nothing for you to do"

"I've managed to keep myself busy"

"you know you left that girl alive tonight. It's very clumsy of you"

"Argh...that might be a problem...for you"

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asked.

"I could ask you the same question, however I'm fairly certain your answer could be summed up into one little word...Elena." Damon smirked "Of course then there's her sister...Mandy pretty little thing."

Stefan stared at his brother.

"She took my breath away...Elena" Damon said moving around "She's a dead ringer for Katherine"

Stefan moved forwards, not speaking.

"Is it working Stefan? Being around her? Does it make you feel alive?"

"she is not Katherine Damon"

"Well let's hope not...we know how that turned out" Damon smirked "tell me something when was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing Damon...it isn't going to work"

"Oh yeah?" Damon asked shoving Stefan "Come on, don't you crave it a little?" Damon asked slapping Stefan's head.

"Stop it" Stefan said.

"Let's do it. Together" Damon said "I saw a couple of girls out there...or just, let's just cut right to the chase! Lets just go straight for Elena and Mandy"

"Stop it!" Stefan shouted.

"Imagine what Elena's blood tasted like Stefan!" Damon smirked "I can"

Stefan's face transformed and growled. "I said Stop it!"

Stefan ran at his brother, throwing him and himself out the window, when he landed on the pavement , Stefan let out a groan.

"I was impressed, I give it a six. missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised, very good with the whole face thing. It was good"

"You know it's all fun and games Damon, Huh? But wherever you go, people die"

"That's a given"

"Not here. I wont allow it"

"I take that as an invitation" Damon said.

"Damon please, after all these years can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, I'm just keeping my word"

"Just Stay away from them Damon, stay away from Elena"

"Where's your ring, oh yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, , and poof, ashes to ashes" Damon said and then smiled "Relax, it's right here"

He handed Stefan his ring back and as Stefan put it on, Damon's face transformed and he grabbed him by the throat, throwing Stefan into the garage.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again" Damon said and then they heard a noise coming from the house "I think we woke Zack up...sorry Zack"

-Mandy's POV-

Jeremy was drinking a beer when I found them in the woods, Elena was frowning.

"You guys okay? I called Jenna, she's on her way" I said mostly to Elena, then I turned to Jeremy "Oh and by the way, the last time I checked those men in uniforms? Were police. People are gonna stop giving you breaks Jer" I said "They just don't care anymore. They don't remember our parents are dead because they have their own lives to deal with"

"The rest of the world has moved on..maybe you should too" Elena said.

"I've seen you in the cemetery Elena, writing in your diary, is...is that what you call moving on?"

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this" I said.

He looked away, frowning.

-LATER-

I was sitting on my window ledge in my room, staring out the window, when I seen Stefan, he was here to see Elena. I smiled...it was good she was getting her mind off it. We have our own ways of dealing with this.

But the thoughts still traced around in my mind. Why did everything slip away so quickly? Was it really time to move on? I frowned Was tomorrow really going to be any easier?


	2. night of the comet

This morning is different. I can feel it. I thought before walking out into the hall

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" Jenna asked

"Depends on where you're going." I leaned against the wall

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?"

"Hmm, Up: Sexy stewardess. Down: boozy housewife."

"Up it is. You're sassy today."

"I feel good, which is odd. So I'm gonna go with it. Fly with the wind, or whatever, walk on the sunshine, and all that mushy stuff. I don't know why but today is different I can feel it." I looked around, not hearing anyone else in the house, "Where is Jeremy and Elena?"

"Stefan picked her up, about a half hour ago. And Jeremy left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." She paused, "There is no wood shop, is there?"

"Yeah. No."

"Awesome."

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked and I giggled as we walked down the hall

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so." Bonnie replied

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline muttered.

"I didn't see him. Why didn't you just talk to him?"

"I don't know. I was drunk." she shrugged, "Hey, uhh, I'll talk to you guys later?" I waved bye as I ran up to Matt

"Hey Matt. How's Vicky?"

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

It was quiet for a minute before I spoke again,

"Hey, did your mom ever call back?"

"I called again and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so. . .we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home."

"This whole thing is just too scary. She's so lucky that she's alive."

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers."

"What did she say what hurt her?"

"She said it was a vampire."

I almost choked,

"What?!"

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters 'vampire' and then passes back out."

"Jeez. There is way too much dramatic angst for me."

"I think she was drunk. Don't worry about it. So what's up with you Mandy? You sound a lot happier?"

"Oh, come on Matt, what's wrong with me feeling happy?"

"Sorry, you know, I'm. . .I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicky wakes up, get the real story about last night. But hey, you know you can always talk to me. About anything."

"Yeah. I know Matt. Thank you." I said as I ran to catch up to Bonnie.

"Hey, we're going to the Grill. You coming?"

"Yeah." I smiled and got in the car. We pulled into the parking lot and saw Caroline and Elena sitting there, waiting

"So, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie said adage sat down

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?" Caroline asked, then turned to Elena, "So then what happened with you and Stefan?"

"So then nothing."

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feeling of any kind?"

"Okay! Time to end this conversation!" I mumbled

Elena smiled,

"Nope. We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Okay? You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours."

"OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Okay, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!"

"Okay! Time to end! This is my sister we're talking about here!" I covered my ears when they ignored me, "La la la la."

"Profound."

"Where are you going?"

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." Elena got up and walked away.

"So you heard anything more from mystery man?" Caroline laughed and replied "No. I mean, I thought I'd probably see him around sooner or later, but nothing."

"We'll maybe it's for the best?" Bonnie asked

"Ehh, whatever. I mean-" I stopped, seeing the crow that's been following me everywhere, "Ugh, that damn crow won't leave me alone. Go Away!" I yelled to it as I left as well

"How did Stefan's go? Did succeed?" I asked

"No, but he's on the rebound and has raging family issues apparently." Elena sighed

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues."

"Yeah I mean he could be worse. He could be Logan." I laughed as Jenna hit my arm

We heard Jeremy walk in the house, so we all ran over to the stairs

"Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?"

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And that's...that's cool."

"Oh, no, no, no!" She yelled as she threw her apple at his head

"Ow! Why? Why...why did you do that?"

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion."

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." And he stormed off

Jenna looked at us like a deer in headlights, but me and Elena just broke out laughing, not being able to hold it in any longer.

Elena, Bonnie and I were handing out pamphlets for the comet in about an hour

"Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" I asked someone

Bonnie turned to Elena,

"He didn't call, huh?

"Or text." I answered for my sister and she glared at me

"But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part."

"That's an important milestone in any relationship."

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway."

"When is it ever right?" I asked her

"I'm not ready, guys."

"Whoever is?"

"At least I put myself out there." She answered

I snorted and she glared at me again, but Bonnie laughed

"Is that what you're calling it?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"All we're hearing are reasons why you can't."

I nodded in agreement

"Hey, I got some candles." Caroline said as he walked over to us with Matt

"Hi. Hey."

"Hey." He mumbled

Matt lit Elena's candle, and I knew it was gonna get real awkward

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I saw Stefan walk over, and I really don't want to be part of the awkwardness, so I left to go to the Grill

******Third Person POV**

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler quickly spoke

"I can't find her."

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced."

"What's with the pill pusher?"

"Ask him." Tyler replied

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy questioned

"Are you dealing?" Elena yelled

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler laughed

"She already did. Over and over and over again."

"Yeah, right."

"You slept with Vicky Donovan? I mean, Vicky Donovan slept with you?" Caroline laughed

"There's no way."

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy spat

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt stiffened

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk."

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?!"

Everyone split up and walked outside to try and fun the missing girl

"Hey." Matt yelled as he saw Stefan

"Hey."

"Have you seen my sister?"

"No, sorry."

"We can't find her. she's missing."

"I'll keep an eye out for them."

Stefan turned to leave, but Matt spoke again

"Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday."

"Did you?"

"What were you doing there?"

"Visiting."

"Visiting? You know, Elena, Mandy and I, we've all known each other for a long time. Elena and me, we might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her."

Stefan's supernatural hearing caught a scream nearby, followed by Damon and 1 female voice talking

"You really have to stop screaming." Damon said

"Just don't hurt me." Vicki cried

"Shh. I got you." He replied

"Excuse me." Stefan said as he walked away

I sat at the bar drinking coffee trying to sober up before facing aunt Jenna at home. When out of nowhere a really hot guy sits beside me!

"Hi" I say trying to get a response.

"Hello, love." he replies in a-too-die-for english accent.

" So, um what's your name?"

"Do I get the pleasure of knowing yours' first?"

" Oh um Mandy!" YAY! I struck conversation!

" Well, Mandy I hope to see you soon." he said and with that he kissed my hand and sauntered off.

It sucks. He was the best looking guy I've ever seen! I mean that dirty blond curly hair and those blue eyes you just get lost in.

I made past Jenna and went to bed my thoughts completely on the blonde stranger and when I'd see him again. Strangely enough my dreams were filled with him showing me different countries and the world. Filled with gifts and material objects sadly, but there was also love.


End file.
